On a Darkened Horizon
by WitchRavenFox
Summary: AU - Will took to the seas after Curse of The Black Pearl, leaving his life behind for a new one and finds his way to being part of the crew. Only, Captain Jack draws his attention, and apparently Jack has something on his mind. A little First Kiss M/M here, first time for me in this fandom, so be gentle with me.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor profit from this lovely franchise owned by Disney and Jerry Bruckheimer (I think).

**AN:** I'm just trying it out this new fandom and all ideas are my own. I haven't had a beta check it over, so please let me know if you spot any mistakes I need to rectify.

* * *

**On a Darken****ed**** Horizon**

Will Turner was bored. The heat wave of the last two weeks on the Pearl had been exhausting, and everyone was feeling it in different ways. Bad tempers and fights broke out, and it was only in the marginally cooler night that everyone was able to do their work about the ship when they would normally be sleeping. All in all, it meant crew members were up night and day.

Will thought about earlier that day when they moored the ship in the shallows of one of the beautiful islands and thought of how the crew had been given the okay to cool off as best they can in the waters by Jack.

Captain Jack, Will reminded himself, as he thought on how he'd seen his captain swim in the shallows earlier. His shirt off, darkened skin marked with intricate designs, and muscles that rippled beneath them. Jack looked good for however old he was.

Too many days of recent months since fleeing Port Royal and Elizabeth had Will though of the captain in the informal. Of course, Jack never seemed to discourage it. In fact, when Will thought on it real hard, he thought of how Jack would lean into him more, breathing his rum mottled breath over his shoulder, his body pressed close as he explained things to him.

Will wasn't sure what to make of it, except that he liked it. He never thought what that may mean, as he'd been brought up to think of sodomites as inherently evil, but since he had become a pirate, evil had a different meaning to it. Sometimes you had to do things that were a little bad. Sometimes people fell in love with people that others thought were wrong. Wasn't anything evil about love.

Jack was anything but evil. Dishonest, often, in fact he could be downright amoral at the best of times, but there was always a reason and he was never cruel. Those black eyes of his saw everything and calculated how best to make something of it, Will knew that from first hand experience.

Will would only ever admit this to himself, but he admired Jack his ways. It was partly the admiration that had him followed after Jack and leave Elizabeth behind.

Elizabeth Swan, Will could look on his fixation now for what it was. Will had wanted to be more, better, and Elizabeth was kind enough to offer him airs and graces that he ought not to have but once he knew his true parentage... well pirating seemed a better fit. Elizabeth did not agree, but she didn't cause a fuss for him when he chose to leave for the seas.

"William?"

Will jumped from his seat on the deck where he had been staring while thinking. "Jack, I mean, Captain. What can I help you with?"

Jack sauntered - because he never staggered - over to Will and stood beside him looking out to sea. "William, I need to know something, and it may seem a strange question."

"Anything, Jack." Will cast a glance beside him and looked over Jack's profile in the moonlight while the stars twinkled above them in their studded blanket.

Jack seemed to twist a ring, not a habit Will remembered from before his most recent tenure on the ship, but it was one he'd seen his captain repeat much in the last few days. Jack stayed looking out to the sea a little more before he turned on Will.

"William, do you ever miss something you never had?" Jack's voice, normally heavy with rum seemed lighter, and Will felt something inside of himself clench.

Will allowed his mind to drift on thoughts of his lips being met by those of his captain for a second allowing his eyes to flicker closed while he got lost in the moment. When he opened his eyes, his missed the fact that it was never real.

"Yes, Jack. Yes, I've missed something I've never had before. The sort of longing that should go away, but doesn't. Why? Do you find yourself suffering it?" Will had almost asked if Jack missed it 'too' but stopped himself short.

Will's eyes found the darkened horizon where the sky and the sea met and blended. He longed on some level that that would be him and Jack, but he feared the hope.

"I do, lad. I do. I've tried to wrestle with it, this something I've never had before, and it keeps getting stronger. Any reason why that may be, William?"

Will turned to Jack with a blank face.

"Jack?"

"See William, I keep having my eyes drawn to a person here, on my ship, and I can't focus, I just seem to stare at them. Young, adventurous, beautiful brown eyes...I keep getting drawn to their lips, lips I want to taste."

"Right, Jack. Well, I'll get going and you can get right to, uh, that." Will took a step back from his perch.

"It's you, you welp. I think of you! All the hours of the night and day. I worry about you, more than I know I should." Jack rubbed his beard and looked torn. "So what do I do bout that, William? What do I do?"

Will stood there, his brain as still as the water the Pearl floated in and looked at the taciturn face of the man he'd been trying to not think about when he took himself in hand and felt the pleasure was over him as he tried not to whimper out a name.

"Well, I'm no expert on this Jack, I'm not, but I think you should try kissing me," Will squared his shoulders, "and maybe we will see where it goes."

Will held still as Jack closed in on him like an animal closing on prey. Jack reached out a hand and tilted Will's face up and met it with gentle lips, as if sensing the new terrain, before plunging the kiss deeper.

Will surrendered and Jack took, drawing out a small mewl of pleasure before he rested his head against Will's, mingling his rum stained breath with Will's cleaner breath.

"I could do that again y'know, Will? And take it further, if you let me. I'd be gentle with you. And good, so good to you."

Will licked his suddenly dry lips, and found himself nodding slowly before managing to rasp out, "Yes. The world of yes, Jack."

Jack let out a shark of a smile before drawing Will into another kiss, a chaste kiss, then took Will's hand in his own. "I think further negotiations on this should be conducted in my quarters, lest there be any chatter amongst the rest of the crew."

Will allowed himself to be pulled across the ship and into Jack's quarters, and smiled once the door was firmly shut behind them.


End file.
